miettes_countefeit_marketfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Of The Cornerstones
Our House is a show airing exclusively on Lightning Bolt TV every thursday at 3:00pm, 10:00pm and 1:00am. It is rated TV-Y7 due to language not sutible for anyone under the age of 6. About The series centers around five siblings: 12 year old Maggie, 11 year old Alayna, 8 year old Finleigh, 10 year old Willi, 6 year old Clemont, 16 year old Marguerite, and 7 year old Mable Dovesilver. They all live with their parents Lola and Jason, and their Aunt and Uncle Ebony and Marcus, and their baby cousin Shauna, all living their daily lives in a huge house. Sibling rivalry, crowded spaces and sharing is all common here, and these guys are used to it! Characters Children Maggie - The eldest one, and the nerd of the family. Very smart and loves writing stories. Wants to be a mathematician in the future and get a good job. Age 12. Alayna - The bossy and vain one of the family. Thinks of herself as the best. Only thinks on herself. Will pick on and bully anyone in her path. Age 11. Willi - The athletic one of the family. Willi loves sports of all types, especially soccer and football. His best friend is his younger sister Finleigh. Age 10. Finleigh - The other athletic one of the family. Finleigh plays soccer, much like Willi. Her best friend is her older brother Willi and they love playing sports together. Age 8. Mable - The bubbly one of the family. Mable loves scrapbooking and stickers. Wants to be a teacher in the future. Age 7. Clemont - The caring one of the family. Clemont loves nothing more than studying and assisting animals, including his hamster Charlie. Wants to be a petstore worker. Age 6. Shauna - The youngest Dovesilver. A newborn, Shauna has yet to explore Earth, and loves to giggle and take long naps. Age 0 (newborn). Episodes Season 1 (10 episodes) *1 "Pilot" - Ebony and Marcus move in; Willi and Finleigh get into an arguement - which turns into a competition - on who is a better basketball player; Maggie cannot decide what to write her essay on. *2 "She's here!" - Cousin Shauna is born and the family goes to see; Mable finds a rare sticker, only to find it stolen by Jessica, her enemy; Clemont loses his pet hamster, Charlie. *3 "The Homecoming Queen" - Marguerite has a brawl with her enemy Abby over who will be Homecoming Queen; Alayna makes a new friend who turns out to be a bad influense; Shauna goes to her first doctors appointment. *4 "I'm The Star!" - Alayna's class gets featured in a TV show and her classmates argue on who should get the most screentime; Ebony cannot keep up with Shauna's unusual constant crying; Willi auditions for the school's football team. *5 "Everyday Is A Party" - Alayna gets invited to 5 different birthday parties at once; Ebony and Marcus annoy everyone with their public romance; Willi helps Finleigh with her interview assignment. * *